La esperanza del regreso
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: El encuentro de dos hermanos en un bosque, trae la esperanza a uno de ellos. SPOILERS DE BoO. Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que veis y reconozcáis, es propiedad de Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mi madre,<strong> Leonor Charon Friki, <strong>por ayudarme a escoger el título.

* * *

><p><strong>ALERTA:<strong>

**SPOILERS DE BoO (Blood of Olympus).**

**LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGOS. LUEGO NO QUIERO QUEJAS DE QUE HE HECHO SPOILER.**

* * *

><p>Jason se abrochó su impermeable negro, saliendo de su confortable, y en ocasiones, aterradora cabaña. Con las manos en los bolsillos, observó su alrededor, esperando localizar a su novia o algunos de sus amigos. Al no verlos, se relajó. No es que no quisiese saber nada de ellos pero, en esos momentos, Jason quería estar a solas.<p>

Se enfundó las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable, y enfiló el camino que conducía al bosque. Por el camino, veía a distintos mestizos, algunos con camisetas naranjas del Campamento Mestizo, y otros moradas, del Campamento Júpiter.

Pasó junto a las fraguas, dónde los hijos de Hefesto y Vulcano trabajaban al unísono. El estómago de Jason se encogió, al recordar a Leo... No, no quería pensar en Leo. Estaba convencido de que su mejor amigo estaba vivo.

En secreto, Nico le había confesado que había sentido algo raro, cuando Leo murió. El hijo de Hades creía que habían posibilidades de que el chico siguiese con vida, pero no sabía porqué aún no se había presentado en el campamento, con su habitual sarta de tonterías.

Jason se internó dentro del oscuro bosque. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda de oro. Con un movimiento, la arrogó al aire, haciendo que ésta se convirtiese en una espada romana echa con Oro imperial. Una gladius.

Espada en mano, Jason empezó a caminar por el bosque, esperando ver a algún monstruo que se dignase en hacer su aparición. Por suerte, o por desgracia, según desde el punto de vista en que se viese, al ser un hijo de Júpiter, atraía a los monstruos cómo el sudor a los mosquitos.

En un corto espacio de tiempo, Jason ya se hallaba respirando con rapidez, mientras blandía su espada de un lado al otro, levantando nubes de polvo dorado. A cada espadazo, Jason sentía como su estrés iba desapareciendo. Se sentía libre, se sentía vivo. Él era un guerrero, y había nacido para combatir...

Entonces fue cuando oyó el gruñido detrás suyo. Los sentidos de Jason se activaron. Maldigo su estupidez. Había estado tan ocupado peleando, que había descuidado su retaguardia.

Antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta, y encarar el nuevo peligro, para salvar un poco su orgullo, escuchó un silbido, cómo si algo surcara el aire a gran velocidad. Escuchó un gruñido y un golpe seco.

Jason terminó de girarse, a tanta velocidad que acabó cayendo de culo en el suelo. En lugar de un horrible y sanguinario monstruo, había un montón de polvo dorado y una flecha clavada en el suelo.

—Por poco, Jason —dijo una voz femenina, a su derecha. Jason se giró como un resorte, reconociendo esa voz.

A pocos metros de él, se hallaba una chica con el cabello negro en punta, pecas en su rostro y con unos brillantes ojos azules eléctricos, que estaban adornados con gruesas rayas de delineador negro. Vestía una camiseta negra, con una calavera y unos pantalones de camuflaje plateados.

—¡Thalia! —exclamó Jason, al ver a su hermana. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacudiéndose la tierra de los tejanos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando has llegado?

—Cálmate, Jason —dijo Thalía, intentando aguantar la risa—. Vamos a dirigirnos a otro sitio. No quiero más ataques de monstruo por sorpresa.

Así que, los dos hermanos Grace se dirigieron al claro que había a tan solos unos cientos metros de ahí, dónde se erguía la antigua entrada al Laberinto de Dédalo, el Puño de Zeus... coloquialmente conocido cómo "Montón de Mierda".

Jason y Thalia se sentaron en la cima, pudiendo contemplar el prado que se alzaba frente a ellos.

—¿Cuando habéis llegado las cazadoras? —preguntó Jason en un susurro.

—Sólo he venido yo —le respondió Thalia. Jason la miró, confundido—. Ya no pertenezco a las Cazadoras de Artemisa...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jason, sorprendido—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡Oh, nada! —rió su hermana—. Me he alejado yo voluntariamente de las cazadoras.

—Me he perdido —reconoció el rubio, tras unos segundos en silencio. Thalia rió con más fuerza—. ¡No te burles de mí! —se quejó Jason, haciendo un puchero.

—Cuando me uní a las cazadoras, al principio todo era genial —explicó Thalia—. Pero estos últimos meses he estado pensando. Aquí tengo a gente importante para mí: tú, Annabeth, el Sesos de alga (ni se te ocurra decirle que yo he dicho eso); y no me gustaría ver cómo la gente que me importa envejece y muere... Así que he decidido dejar la caza. Artemisa no estaba muy contenta, pero ha dejado que me fuese sin problemas. Además, me permite seguir usando su arco.

—Oh —Jason no sabía que decir. Thalía había dejado a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, y él era uno de los motivos. Un calor se instaló en su pecho.

—Oye, dejemos estás cursiladas aparte y dime, ¿hay algo interesante por aquí? —le pidió Thalia.

—No mucho —respondió Jason—. El próximo viernes hay captura la bandera. Por ahora, Zeus va contra Poseidón, Atenea, Hades y Ares. Nosotros estamos aliados, por ahora, con Apolo, Afrodita y Hefesto... —la voz de Jason se entrecortó, recordando a Leo.

Thalia le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sé que es duro —le susurró Thalia—. Pero seguro que Leo esta en los Elíseos...

—No —interrumpió Jason de golpe—. No esta muerto. No me preguntes como lo sé. Simplemente lo sé. Leo sigue vivo por ahí.

Jason sintió la mirada de su hermana sobre él, escaneandole. Sabía que la posibilidad de que Leo estuviese vivo era remota. Pero él quería creer eso. Jason levantó la vista al cielo, esperando ver a un dragón de bronce sobrevolar el cielo, con un duende latino gritando cosas sobre él. Lo único que vio, fue un helicóptero en miniatura, sobrevolando el prado. Jason entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser...

Con agilidad, se puso de pie, y voló hasta el helicóptero. Nada más tocarlo, lo supo. Era de Leo.

—¡Jason! —exclamó Thalia—¿Qué ocurre?

Jason descendió al lado de su hermana.

—Es de Leo —le explicó, enseñándole el helicóptero—. En el Gran Cañón hizo uno igual. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber algo oculto por aquí... un mensaje, seguramente —Jason abrió la compuerta de la miniatura y metió los dedos dentro. Sonrió al sentir que sus dedos rozaban un papel doblado—. ¡Bingo!

Sacó el papel de su cautiverio, abriéndole. Escrito en él, solo habían tres palabras: _Nos vemos pronto._

—¿Es...

—Sí —asintió Jason, antes de gritar con jubilo—. Es de Leo. ¡Leo va ha volver! ¡LEO ESTA VIVO!

Jason sonreía como un loco, pero no era para menos. En menos de una hora, había recibido dos buenas noticias. Su mejor amigo estaba vivo y su hermana volvía al Campamento Mestizo, regresando a la Cabaña uno, a la de Zeus. Ahora serían imparables.

_Nadie podrá detener a los hermanos Grace._

* * *

><p><strong>1.129<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Reconozco una cosa, el fic tendría que haber acabado con la noticia de que Thalia volvía al campamento, pero al final, no pude evitar poner la mención de regreso de Valdez... Creo que morirá a manos de Piper, Hazel y Annabeth, XD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
